Seeing Red
by SleepingDogs
Summary: Natsuki Kuga is searching for revenge on the killers of her father, the Aizukotetsu-kai, a syndicate of the Yakuza. Now attending high school, she encounters the beautiful and mysterious student council president, Shizuru Fujino, who might just be the key to everything.
1. Chapter 1: Revenge

**Seeing Red**

**Chapter 1: Revenge**

**A/N: First Mai Hime fic, tell me what you think!**

**Vocabulary needed (in order of appearance):**

* * *

_Oyabu_n – Yukuza hierarchy term for "family boss"

_Nii-san_ – Big Brother. Yakuza hierarchy states the position is also called "Kyodai"

_-taichou_ – Japanese honorific for "lieutenant" or "captain" (according to Bleach…)

* * *

"_Revenge is the act of passion, vengeance is an act of justice."_

_-Samuel Johnson_

* * *

I held my breath, peering outside of the cracks through the closet door.

All I can see is red.

All red.

I covered my ears while tears tried to escape from my eyelids.

The screams, muffled.

I had to stay hidden. If I was found, it would be all over.

I tried my best not to scream out loud.

How could this happen?

One moment, I was being read a bed time story from my father when a loud bang of the door sounded.

He immediately shoved me into my closet door, telling me to stay hidden.

"Don't come out until the police are here. I love you" He hurriedly whispered to me before closing the closet door.

I heard tried to look through the cracks, worried for my father.

"You should have paid. Now you've angered my Oyabun." A deep voice rang through the house.

"I'm deeply sorry, but I told you I have no money! I must support my fam—" My father tried to beg, but he was interrupted.

I saw the first flash of red.

I quickly covered my mouth with both hands, tears already streaming down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, hoping it would all go away. I just didn't want to hear my father's screams, or the sound of flesh cutting open. I begged for it to disappear when I opened my eyes, but I was greeted with more horror.

I saw the red, splatter against the closet door. Some managed to get through the cracks and onto my face.

Now I know this is real. How I wish it wasn't.

"Keh. That taught him not to mess with the yakuza again." The deep voice echoed through my ears. It felt louder than it should be, as if he was standing beside me.

"Nii-san, we got to move. I can hear five-oh on their way." Another gruff voice entered my head.

I felt a mix of emotions as they I heard their footsteps walk away. I was terrified, mortified, but at the same time, angry. Tears of both immense sadness and anger flowed down my cheeks.

I wanted to attack them from behind, I wanted them to feel the pain I was feeling, feel the pain my father had just felt. But I was too weak.

I etched their voices into my head, burned the scene to my memory and buried it with dirt. I will never forget their voices, I will never forget my fathers' pain, I will never forget this day.

I want to become stronger.

If I get a wound, I will rub dirt and salt on it. I will open it over and over again as a reminder. I will become immune. I will become strong.

One word resonated through my body, coursing through my veins,

Revenge.

* * *

"Sir! It's bad. Blood sprayed everywhere. The victim looks like he's been sliced." The young officer with long orange hair reported. "The cuts are extremely deep. Something long and sharp must have cut through him. Probably a sword…" she pondered. There was only one person, or she should say _persons _who liked to use swords as a weapon.

"Yakuza…." The man replied back. His eyes formed into a glare behind his small circled glasses. He brushed his hand through his afro in frustration. The Yakuza got away with almost everything they did. Evidence just couldn't stick to them. Not to mention they have heavy political ties.

"Sweep the area for clues anyways." The young officer looked at him skeptically with her green eyes. "I know you're doubtful about finding anything Sugiura-san, but one day they'll mess up, and today could be that day…"

Midori did as she was told. She didn't have the authority to argue with her boss anyways.

She entered the room where the crime scene investigators had taken over. They were snapping pictures, placing markers, trying to evaluate as much evidence possible.

The officer snapped on a pair of latex gloves, opening drawers, looking for any clues about why the Yakuza went after this man. The closet door was sprayed with blood. She was cautious opening the door, careful not to touch the blood in case it was important evidence. The sight she was greeted with shook her to her bones.

A young girl with blue hair stared with wide eyes out the door. She did not look at Midori, but straight ahead. The girl was shaking. What shocked Midori the most was there were droplets of blood on the girls face.

"Yamada-taichou! A little girl!" Midori yelled for her superior in panic. The young girl still did not look at Midori, but stayed exactly the same.

Rushed steps of people could be heard approaching. Midori looked over to the doorway. Her boss seemed just as shocked. He stood at the doorway, staring at the little girl. The paramedics that had followed him slowly approached the girl.

One slowly tried to put his arm on the girls shoulder to snap her out of her trance-like state.

The result was not as desired, the girl sent a piercing scream of agony through the room. It sent chills down Midori's spine. This girl must have seen some horrible things…

Now feeling motherly and protective, she quickly embraced the small girl. "It's ok now. Everything is going to be ok. The police are here now…." Midori whispered to the girl.

The girl started to calm down. Her screams of agony slowly became sobs. Once she was calm, Midori released the girl from her hold, and wiped the tears from the girls eyes.

"Hey, what's your name?" Midori gently asked.

Midori finally noticed the girls' eyes. They were green, just like hers, but deeper.

The girl sniffed and calmed down some more. She whispered so quietly, only Midori could hear her clearly.

"Natsuki"


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**AN: So finally I updated. Treasure this because it won't happen often. I am working on Chapter 3 as we speak. I realize the chapters are short because this is my "relaxed" fic where I just write whenever I feel like it rather than being pressured. However, I expect Chapters to become longer as this story continues.  
**

**Chapter 2: Hope**

* * *

"_Hope has two beautiful daughters – their names are anger and courage; anger at the way things are, and courage to see that they do not remain the way they are."_

_- St. Augustine_

* * *

"Well?" Midori paced back and forth outside of the police stations interrogation room.

"She's been pretty traumatized….it will be difficult for her to recover from this…" Yamada sighed.

"Where's her mother? Isn't she the least bit concerned?" Midori wondered why Natsuki's father was the only one in the house. Where was the mother?

"…Suigara-san, her mother died giving birth to Natsuki…"

Midori felt such sympathy towards the girl. Already been through so much at the age of 8….

"Child services will be on their way." Yamada sadly mentioned.

Midori suddenly felt a wave of anger at the thought.

"Yamada-taichou….with all due respect, I don't think that is a good idea." Yamada raised an eyebrow at her. "This girl is not a baby, she's an older child. We both know wha'ts going to happen. She's simply going to bounce around, from home to home in foster care. She'll probably be abused, ignored, and will never find a family she deserves."

Both Yamada and Midori both knew how the story went. It's been told already multiple times. There was no shortage of orphans around.

"Well…then what do you suggest we do?" If there was some way he could save her from the cruel world or reality, he would do it.

"I could adopt her…?" Midori tentatively suggested.

"Midori, you're only 23. I don't think you can handle a child at the moment."

Midori huffed at this "Well what do you want me to do then? Look at her Yamada-taichou" She pointed through the interrogation window to where little Natsuki was sitting, staring off into space.

"I will see how she is first. Then we'll talk more about this." Yamada walked into the interrogation room leaving Midori outside to wait on the girls' fate.

* * *

I wanted to help her.

That's really it. When I walked into that interrogation room, I knew already she was traumatized. There are only so many people that can survive the same horrors and live happily with themselves. I had seen it so many times in this field of work.

It was a chain.

A terrible chain of dread, anger, and death. Would this girl follow the same path as the others? Would she become broken as well?

"Hello, Natsuki." I tried to greet as gently as I can. How else do you greet someone who's been through so much?

No response came.

"You must be hungry, eh?" Small talk is only polite. I felt as though I should pretend everything was alright.

She looked up at me with those wide, emerald eyes. She did not smile. She only stared.

Those eyes felt so hollow as they stared at me. Children's eyes should be filled with laughter, innocence, simplicity. But her eyes, I could tell were filled with anger and despair.

"Listen Natsuki-chan. Can I call you Natsuki-chan?" Again no response, just blank stares. "I know you've already been through so much. But listen, you have your whole life still ahead of you."

Nothing.

Nervously, I continued "we are going to find out who did this, and they will pay. For sure they will pay. Leave that to us at the police department. I'm worried about you right now."

Nothing.

Were my words nothing but white noise?

"What do you want to do right now?"

Finally she opened her mouth to say something

"I want to go home…" She quietly whispered back to me.

I could feel my heart break. How do I tell her she doesn't have a home to go back to?

"What about home with a new family?" I offered. Child Services would surely be outside waiting.

She quickly shook her head "I want to be with my daddy…" tears filled her eyes again. I could feel mine start to do the same. She didn't have that either….

"I don't want those bad guys to hurt me…"

This, I could do something about.

"I'm not going to let those bad buys hurt you, okay? I'm going to catch them." I offered. I felt more determined than ever to catch these scum bags.

"No you won't."

I was shocked at what she said.

"Why not?" Did she not have faith in me?

"Daddy told me once they can never be put away."

I continued to look at her more puzzled than ever.

"He told me they have lots of friends that can do a lot of things. So they can't be put away."

This fragile child already knew about the Yakuza…

I sighed internally in frustration. It was true, they did get away with anything.

Sure, the police can put petty thefts, a couple murderers from the Yakuza away, but if it was a direct order from the Oyabun, I couldn't really do much.

"Do you think they'll find me?" She gently asked me.

I looked back into those emerald eyes, determination now coursing through my veins.

"No. They will never lay a hand on you again."

"Even if I go to another family?" She asked again.

It took me a split second to think, Midori's idea now dawning on me.

"They won't be able to. I will protect you with everything I have. Natsuki, would you like to come live with me?"

Those eyes once filled with anger and despair, now shone with happiness, relief, and most importantly, hope.


	3. Chapter 3: Strength

**AN: My, my, well aren't you lucky? Two chapters in one day? Indeed it is a rare occurrence. I know I know. you're all waiting for Shiznat. It's time is coming, do not fear. I will not leave this story untouched by the holiest of holy pairings.  
**

**Chapter 3: Strength**

* * *

_"Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world right in the eye."  
__- Helen Keller_

* * *

"Natsuki-chan is all alone again!" A little boy shouted in her direction.

"She's always alone! Natsuki is a loner! Natsuki is a loner!" His friends chanted.

Sitting on the swings by herself, staring at her feet, she couldn't help but feel the tears well up in her eyes.

Every day after school, she waits at the park for someone to come pick her up. Every day, she's subject to the insults.

Most adults around passed it off as teasing. But teasing is taken with a sense of light heartedness and no harm meant towards someone. This wasn't teasing. This was much crueler. It was meant to hurt.

"Where's your parents Natsuki? Oh that's right, they're dead! Haha" Tears flowed down her cheeks and quickly fell onto the ground by her feet.

They started to throw little rocks at her.

She brought her trembling hands up to protect her face.

Swings aren't fun anymore.

* * *

I pulled the car up to the entrance of the school.

I quickly got out and walked towards the park, looking for Natsuki.

Usually, Yamada-taichou would do this since he is her adoptive father, but I could not just abandon the girl in the hands of my very busy captain. I felt somewhat responsible for the Natsuki. In fact, I insist Natsuki calls me "Auntie Midori."

"Where's your parents Natsuki? Oh that's right, they're dead! Haha" I heard in the nearby distance. I quickened her pace to find a group of kids throwing rocks at Natsuki.

Anger immediately took over. "Oh hell no. HEY. What the hell are you kids doing?! GET LOST!" I screamed at them.

Parents nearby stared, but I didn't care. What kind of parents let their kids say and do things like that?

I crouched down by the crying Natsuki.

"Nat-chan it's okay. Auntie's here now. Auntie will protect you." I tried to comfort the girl. I gathered Natsuki in my arms and gave her the best hug I've ever given.

"But what about every other day? You won't be here to protect me then." Natsuki sobbed into my shoulder.

"Do they do that to you every day?!" I cried in horror. Every single day Natsuki had to go through this torture?!

Natsuki nodded her head.

"Did you tell a teacher?" I asked her again.

Natsuki nodded her head "they said it was normal."

"WHAT?!" I screamed even louder. What kind of "normal" is this?! Has Yamada heard of this yet?

"I will speak to those teachers. Let's go home now okay? We'll tell Yamada all about this when he gets home." Natsuki nodded again.

I gathered her in my arms and walked towards the car, now angry with the school. No child should have to suffer through this.

The rest of the day, I attempted to cheer up Natsuki any way I could.

I offered as much as I could to her.

Ice cream? Nope.

Video games? Nope.

Colouring? Nope.

Karaoke? I got a "hell no"

…which reminds me, I have to tell her not to copy how I talk…

Finally, Yamada came home from work. I find it odd she does not happily run up to him and hug him like I see most kids do.

She walks near the door and shyly stands by him saying "Hi. Welcome back." Yamada simply smiles back and ruffles her hair.

As odd as the sight is, it warms my heart. Compared to the broken girl I've seen before, her eyes now shine with such emotion, I am very glad Natsuki is in my life.

"Natsuki I brought pizza. Go wash up kiddo" Yamada warmly instructs her. I see a smile on her face as she quickly runs towards the bathroom, excited about tonight's dinner.

I take this opportunity to talk about Natsuki's school.

"Yamada, do you know what happened at school today?"

"Yes."

Uh, what? I was expecting a "no."

"And you're not doing anything about it?! They were throwing rocks at her and insulting her parents death!"

"I know Midori calm down."

Calm down?! How can I calm down?!

"Midori, she's been through a lot. Quite frankly, I am not too sure what to do most of the time, but I want her to be strong."

"Strong?! Yamada she's only 10 for goodness sake! It took us an entire year for her to even look at us and you want her to endure this bullying?!"

He put on his calm, serious demeanor. "Look, I'm new to parenting ok. I want her to be strong through tough times. If you have any better ideas on how to do that, be my guest."

Oh I definitely had an idea. If he wanted Natsuki to be strong, first she had to learn how to fight back.

* * *

A week later, Midori had to pick Natsuki up from school again.

She only hoped that the torture had stopped.

She walked towards the playground to see Natsuki standing in a circle of boys. Midori's first instinct was to interfere, but stopped. She probably shouldn't have stood there observing but was compelled to watch.

She had taught Natsuki some self defensive combat moves. As much as Midori was taught "violence is never the answer", she couldn't help but want Natsuki find a way to fight back.

Fighting back physically was much easier than fighting back emotionally. Besides, Natsuki was still too young to fight intellectual battles. Children were children after all, and children were simple.

Midori watched as the boys started insulting Natsuki again, pushing her around. Natsuki stood still though, as still and as solid as a rock. Just as, another push was about to come, she pushed his hands aside and moved back.

A defensive move Midori taught.

She couldn't help but smile as one by one, the boys fell. With simple moves, Midori taught Natsuki to use their weight against them. They soon ran looking for their parents.

Midori revealed herself to Natsuki and smiled.

There is a trait that flows through Natsuki.

As much as the darkness tries to envelope the child, she rises against all odds and tries to take on the world, one little step at a time. Midori is proud to witness a child who has fallen, only to rise again.

Natsuki will not be broken. She is much stronger than you think.


End file.
